hogwarts fruity flavoured
by Slytherin Sugababes
Summary: not for the fain tof heart, coupledom sprouting up everywhere - about as much as the fruit very r rated, contains slight slash


Hermione was on her back, legs spread and getting frustrated.  
  
"Hurry up Colin, can you get it up?"  
  
Colin was very nervous he slowly moved so he was lay on top of Hermione.  
  
"Ok, erm what happens now?"  
  
Hermione would have thrown him off if she hadn't been so damn horny. So she replied;  
  
"Well you have a pink stick put it in my furry hole."  
  
She sighed when she saw the confused expression on his face. She glided her hand down to Collins feeble hard on and placed him at her entrance. With a swift thrust he was inside her, she started to move to a rhythm but Colin was staying in the same position;  
  
"You're not exactly moving the earth here Colin."  
  
"Sorry but I'm trying not to laugh."  
  
Hermione exploded, "LAUGH????"  
  
"I'm very ticklish and well your hairs. . ."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
" get on with it will ya!!"  
  
to this Colin got a bit enthusiastic and started pounding into her hard and fast. He was literally drilling her into the bed. Hermione was yelping like a lama!  
  
"oh melon, don't stop!!!"  
  
They finally came to and icky sticky climax, Collin squirted his love juice into Hermiones furry coconut. He pulled his now limp member out of Hermione and lay down next to her. Hermione reached over and grabbed a cigarette and lit it,  
  
"Well, " she said, "you were a bit shit to begin with but you picked up towards the end - you don't wank much do ya?"  
  
Collin got nervous now, he wasn't sure whether he was supposed to answer, and if he was should he lie or not. So instead he decided to strike conversation, "Erm Hermione have you ever thought about glamour modelling - you would have to have a bikini wax first though."  
  
"Get the fuck out you dirty pervert!"  
  
"Says you - cradle snatcher, you think you're so great in bed why exactly do you think it took so long for me to get it up??"  
  
That was the last stroke for Hermione, she was very proud of her pimp like bed habits, she pushed Collin out of her room and slammed the door.  
  
On the other side of the room Collin was fuming until he realised he hadn't got dressed yet, he turned around to see if many people were in the common room,  
  
"HA HA HA LOOK AT Creevey's prune!!!"  
  
There were lots of people in the common room that night.  
  
*** ***** *********** *******************  
  
Meanwhile in a large wardrobe in a slytherin bedroom. There was voices to be heard.  
  
"why are we here harry?" said a timid Cho.  
  
"oh.well urm.I've had one experience in here and thought it was quite fun.." Harry had a mischievous glint in is eyes.  
  
"so are you gonna do it or not" harry whispered into her ear,  
  
Cho felt uneasy. She had never even seen a guy's 'monster' let alone rubbed one. Harry got his throbbing tool out of his nicely fitted robes. Cho with shaking hand grasped it. Harry breathed heavily. She started moving her hands up and down it. It had a relaxing feel about the whole atmosphere. The only noise Cho could hear was the sound of harry panting like a big fat boy having his first kiss.  
  
After a few minutes Cho was getting restless, she had no idea it took this long for a guy to get off. Her hand was beginning to ache and Harry was beginning to annoy her with his constant stream of 'ooh baby's and that's how I like it', When suddenly Harry came hard, it shot past Cho's face and splattered on a fine black silk robe.  
  
"Should we do something about that?" Cho wondered whose wardrobe they were in - not many people wear black silk at Hogwarts.  
  
"No we have better things to do right now, hot lips."  
  
He pounced on her throwing her back against the wardrobe wall. Cho made sure the stained robe didn't touch her as she fell back into the wall. Harry's hands ran along the front of her well-developed melons. Cho lent forward and latched her lips on to Harry's nicely glossed lips. Harry slowly moved his hands further down Cho's body. He came to the rim of her pleasantly and appropriately cherry patterned knickers.  
  
Cho was very anxious at this point she had never been in this position before.  
  
"You ok doll?" harry said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeh..Sure" Cho said in an abnormally high voice. Harry kissed her and plunged his finger inside her knickers. He found her opening and invaded her private place. She seemed tight so he pushed his 4 fingers up, he felt a trickle of tell tale blood,  
  
"Oh my melon you're a v . . ."  
  
But Cho cut him off by ripping her robes off her body and jiggling her newly freed grapefruits provocatively.  
  
"Are you ready for, " harry paused for effect, "the BEAST!"  
  
Cho tried to hold back her laughter as he flopped his hardened banana out on top of her face and started to slap her with it. Then he moved down and she had an eye level of his pubic area, which was as unruly as his head. It started to tickle her nose and although she tried to hold it back she had an enormous sneezing fit.  
  
"What the apricot is the matter with you?"  
  
Harry's overly hard banana was aching badly. He took a chance and just jammed it into her watering mouth. He had to admit he was nervous not because of getting blown or anything, but because Cho's sneezing fit could turn fatal with his cucumber. Fortunately as soon as Harry's marrow had entered her mouth it settled the sneezes. Sighing with relief he started to thrust into her face, Cho's head was quite painfully hitting the side of the cupboard. She tried to take control of the situation and grabbed his greatly hung strawberries. But to her horror Harry began to breathe heavier and thrust fiercer deep into her throat.  
  
Not wanting to wake up tomorrow looking a like a hamster with a swollen cheek Cho grabbed hold of Harry's hips and thrust him to the side, however not knowing her own seeker strength she pushed him into the wardrobe door and they spilled out into the dormitory. Cho realised how dangerous the situation was; they could have been caught easily, a little too easily for her liking. Was this room an ex's of Harry's which he wanted to be caught shagging in their wardrobe. But the she remembered the black silk robe belonged to a boy, and the décor was deep mahogany wood. This was definitely a bachelor pad.  
  
After they had both dressed clumsily Cho made for the door when Harry stopped her,  
  
"Do you want to walk through the common room at this time."  
  
He was mad she could tell, maybe because his plan had failed she thought, but then she remembered they were in a guy's room, so she followed him through a secret passageway out of the room. When they arrived at t he end, just near the kitchens, Harry left towards the Gryffindor common rooms without saying a word.  
  
It wasn't until she got to her own room when she suddenly thought, "How did Harry know the passage way was there?" 


End file.
